


firefam of the traveling denim shirt

by buck_begins



Series: the 118 shares things [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, here we are, this is lowkey crack but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins
Summary: Buck wasn’t going crazy. At least he thought he wasn’t. Chimney was 100% wearing his shirt.aka the 118 shares a wardrobe and Buck tries to get his shirt back
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the 118 shares things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	firefam of the traveling denim shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gifset made by Tarlosbuddie. Go and check it out, give it a reblog. Emilie makes fantastic stuff.
> 
> https://tarlosbuddie.tumblr.com/post/621664095899402240/the-firefam-that-denim-shirt

Buck wasn’t going crazy. At least he thought he wasn’t. Chimney was 100% wearing his shirt. He may have stared at Chim for a little too long while trying to figure it out. It could easily be that Chim had bought a similar shirt in a size too large. Denim shirts were back in style. That could have been the case, if there wasn’t the bleach stain on the cuff from when he had accidentally spilled some wine on it and panicked. The question wasn’t why Chim was wearing his shirt, clothing swapping happened sometimes, it was more how exactly the shirt got into Chim’s possession. He didn’t remember lending it to him. Chim, or Maddie, usually got anything borrowed back to him pretty quickly. He didn’t remember leaving it at the station. Any possible reason he could think of didn’t explain why Chim would be wearing it to a cookout at the Grant-Nash household.

Buck wandered into the kitchen to ask Maddie. She seemed likely to know how it traded owners. Maddie always seemed to have information like that.

“Hey Mads, any clue where Chim got that shirt?”

Maddie didn’t bother to look up from where she was chopping up lettuce. “No, why would I know? He does actually go shopping without me.”

“It just looks oddly similar to a shirt I own.” Buck kept his voice casual as he leaned against a counter. He wasn’t trying to sound accusatory. Answers were all he was after.

Maddie thought for a second, before turning to look at Buck. “I did laundry at your house last week when my machine was broken. I must have picked it up then and just assumed it was Chim’s.”

“Okay good, I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going crazy. Not like last time when suddenly all my hoodies ended up in your closet.”

Maddie gently bumped his side and gave him one of the imfamous innocent Buckley smiles. “I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about.”

Buck rolled his eyes but followed her back outside. Maddie had taken his hoodies, claiming an older sister tax and that his were more comfortable because of how big they were. They had all been returned luckily. He couldn’t have handled shopping for a new wardrobe again. Not after the Great Pant Massacre she has caused. He could have worn shorts with his cast, but no. He needed _options_ according to Maddie.

He was pulled from his mourning of his pants from his voice being called in the yard. Chris, Denny, and Harry were all standing with Nerf guns, with a fourth one clearly meant for Buck. A smile grew on his face. How could he deny them the chance to pelt him with foam bullets?

By the end of the night he had completely forgotten about Chim having his shirt. It wasn’t until a couple of days later when Athena showed up at the station wearing the denim shirt in question. A slight frown came across Buck’s face. Athena already had two men’s closest she could borrow from. His was off limits. He already had Eddie stealing from it.

Athena gave her greetings, before going off to talk to Hen in the locker room. It was clear the two had plans for when Hen got off her shift. Buck could have gone and asked her how she got the shirt, but he _had_ pulled a kind of dangerous stunt earlier and didn’t want to get yelled at by her. Instead, he figured he could annoy Chim about it.

It didn’t take long to find Chimney. He was upstairs on one of the couches texting someone. Buck sat down on the other side of the couch and put his legs up on Chim’s lap. Based on the delayed reaction of Chim shoving his legs off, Buck figured he was texting Maddie.

“What can I do for you Buckaroo?” Chim sounded amused, knowing whatever Buck wanted had to be good. He still had Maddie’s contact pulled up on his phone, ready to text her whatever Buck said.

“I just need you to help explain my shirt’s journey here. Maddie accidentally stole it from me and gave it to you, which I get. However, I don’t understand how it went from you having it to Athena suddenly having it.” Buck’s hands moved as he gestured in time with the words. At this rate, he figured he was going to end up buying a new shirt anyways.

Chim’s brow furrowed in confusion for a second before the lightbulb went off above his head “Maddie got cold, so I lent her the shirt. She wasn’t wearing it when we left. She must have taken if off and left it somewhere at Athena’s. It’s a comfy shirt so I can see why Athena would take it.” They did have to leave the party in a bit of a hurry. Morning sickness was a lie, Maddie got sick all around the clock. Forgetting a shirt wasn’t their biggest worry.

Buck started to respond, before he saw Hen and Athena walking out of the station. Athena was no longer wearing his shirt, swapping it for a sweater he knew was Hen’s. Hen now had his shirt on. Buck let out a groan. “I’m never getting that shirt back, am I?”

Chim, being the good friend he was, stifled his laugh. He gave Buck a pat on the knee. “If you really love it, it’ll come back to you.”

The bell went off before Buck had a chance to call Chim out on his fake wisdom. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had the chance anyways. He could have made fun of Chim, but he quickly would have been proven wrong when Eddie walked into his apartment wearing the shirt. Buck loved when Eddie wore his clothing. Their styles were similar enough that no one but the two of them tended to notice. It was a reassurance to see Eddie in his clothing. It helped to remind Buck that all of this was real, and not just something he had been imagining.

“You do love me.” Buck exclaimed when he saw the shirt.

Eddie let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I do? Thought we had established that.” He closed the door behind him before walking further into the apartment, dropping the takeout on the counter.

“I meant the shirt, but I do love you too.” Buck leaned across the table to give Eddie a quick kiss before he started unpacking the food.

“I think I’m going to need some kind of explanation here. I didn’t think you cared about this shirt more than any of your others.” Eddie grabbed his food and headed towards the couch.

Buck followed behind Eddie, sitting down next to him. Close enough to either cuddle or steal some of Eddie’s food, whichever Buck felt like. “That shirt has gone on a journey. It travelled around pretty much the whole station. Chim gave me that bs line of it I love it that it’ll come back to me. It came back, but you should keep it. Looks better on you anyways.” It _did_ look good on Eddie, everything looked good on Eddie. Buck could always steal it back if he really wanted.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the fond look off his face. “You just want me in your clothing, don’t you?”

Buck felt a blush rise on his face. He quickly pressed play on the movie. “Sorry I didn’t catch what you said, the movie was too loud.”

Eddie didn’t bother to stop Buck’s antics. Eddie knew Buck liked when he stole the taller man’s clothing and that was fine with him. There was a certain pink sweater that Eddie had his eye on. Now he just needed an excuse to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr if you want @bucks-little-hop


End file.
